Jean Jacquemonde
Jean Jacquemonde is a fictional character in the manga series Spriggan created by Hiroshi Takashige and Ryōji Minagawa. He is a French Spriggan operator who is based in ARCAM's French branch. His werewolf appearance is mainly due to use of ancient biotechnology that gave him the ability to shapeshift into one'Larry:': "A lycanthrope is a biological weapon created by an ancient advanced civilization that thrived eons ago." (Spriggan Volume 5: The Lycanthrope Legacy. - Chuang Yi) - ISBN 981-269-547-8, page 147.. Jean's name in the OVA was known as Jean Jacques Mondo. History Pre-Spriggan Born in Lyon, FranceRick: "Born in France, Lyon in the year 196X." (Spriggan Volume 5: The Lycanthrope Legacy. - Chuang Yi) - ISBN 981-269-547-8, page 208., he was subsequently raised by Maria Felton after being abandoned, having Mark Felton as his younger brother. During his pre-teen days, Jean was a street fighter who fought against agents of an unknown syndicate with the Trident Corporation as they were becoming more and more interested in him due to his Werewolf genes that were not used from his DNA. In order to do this, Maria and Mark Felton were kidnapped as a bargaining chip for Jean to cooperate.Not much information is revealed on what happened to them, but they were assumed to be killed by Trident agents after Larry Markson learned of Jean's escape from the Forces Armees Francaises research center Later on, a young Tea Flatte who Jean met after beating a group of Forces Armees Francaises soldier when she had infiltrated the Forces Armees Francaises research facility where Jean was held. Freeing him from captivity, Jean then used his own will to transform into a werewolf and subsequently escaped from the research center when he was eventually recruited by ARCAM as their Spriggan agent to gain revenge for the deaths of Maria and Mark.Jean: "Arcam sounds interesting. Very well then, I shall join you. But on one condition..." Tea: "What is it?" Jean: "Do not trying examining my body. Ever. Or I'll tear down your precious organization with my bare hands."(Spriggan Volume 5: The Lycanthrope Legacy. - Chuang Yi) - ISBN 981-269-547-8, page 171.Jean: "Maria and Mark were my own family. I promised them that I'd never transform into a monster ever again." (Spriggan Volume 5: The Lycanthrope Legacy. - Chuang Yi) - ISBN 981-269-547-8, page 168. Spriggan life During his time with the Spriggans, he actively assisted Yu Ominae in battling enemies of the ARCAM Corporation from Turkey all the way to the forests of Japan fighting Machiner's Platoon soldiers to brainwashed COSMOS child soldiers. In his first appearance in Turkey, Jean had his first werewolf transformation when Little Boy riddled him with a barrage of bullets from his Colt XM177 assault rifle. Eventually killing his assailant in his werewolf stage by punching Little Boy's head away into pieces of flesh, Jean overcame platoons of Machiner's Platoon soldiers sent to stop him with several dozens dead with others severely wounded.The werewolf transformation was only shown in the Noah's Ark chapter of Spriggan. It was not shown until he was deployed in Ecuador. When Jean was deployed in a mission to Romania, confronted his ex-father who told him of his heritage.Rick Bordeau confronted Jean and explained that his werewolf genes were from him, thus making him and Jean the only known carriers of the said gene in their family line. In an operation in Ecuador, Jean was severely wounded by Oboro when he first changed Jean into a werewolf before stabbing his chest with a sharp stick, leaving him for death. Fortunately, Percup Ramdi did an operation that managed to heal Jean of his wounds and further acceleterated his rate of self-healing. It is unknown whether he could still transform into a werewolf on his own.In a gunfight with COSMOS child soldiers, now under the auspices of the Trident Corporation, he saw his own blood when he was shot in the chest and legs. His werewolf transformation did not occur possibly because Percup Ramdi used his faith healing techniques to restrain him from doing so. In a mission to prevent COSMOS from extracting Rie Yamabishi to the US, Jean stormed a US Army base in Japan alongside Yu and Oboro. However, they were unable to prevent COSMOS forces from escaping. Jean, grudgingly, teamed up with Iwao Akatsuki and Bo Brantz, two of ARCAM's most fearsome enemies in sabotaging a Trident operation when Larry Markson attempted to harness the power of the South Pole Shrine in order to take control of the world. With Bo's death, the three took on Larry's forces before they were able to get rid of the Fire Snake with the help of Yoshino Somei, Rie Yamabishi and other ARCAM personnel who were forced to assist Trident in gaining access to the fiery artifact. Non-canon appearance Gold Rush In Spriggan: Gold Rush, Jean had minor assistance with Yu when he secured captured research scientists tied up by Trident commandos. Spriggan: Lunar Verse Jean appears in Lunar Verse as a support character to Tatsuki Otsuki. Character Jean is both a fierce Spriggan operator and a man with a good heart. Though he appears to be a cruel person who did not spare the life of Fatman when he was critically wounded, Jean had his reasons to do so. He warns Yu of his Spriggan duties and not to slack off since their secret war would safeguard every person in the planet,Jean warns that every man, woman and child will be endangered if Yu doesn't execute his duties properly as a Spriggan though he didn't hesitate to blow his head off with his Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun when Yu tried to finish Fatman off.This scene occurred only in the OVA. During combat, he tends to be cocky and boasts about either himself or his skills and does not have any sympathy to those who murder people for their own ambitions or because they feel they were doing the right thing.During the Turkey mission, Jean boasts that he wanted to finish off Fatman and Little Boy because they are oppressors since they "fit the bill", an indication of his hatred against those who want to use Out-of-place artifacts to rule the world and turn the Earth into their own utopia Jean: "Jean Jacquemonde is here to stomp on oppressors. You fit the bill." (Striker, Volume 2: Noah's Ark - Viz Media) - ISBN 978-1569312902 He is also boastful to other Spriggan operatives who don't look out for themselves when they are in trouble.Jean fired a PG-2 rocket from an RPG-2 on Fatman's M61 Vulcan ammo pack, scolding Yu on letting him beat him hard after saving him. He has the ability to turn to a werewolf due to his lycanthrope heritage only when he sees his blood. In his teenage years, he had the ability to do so at his own will. See also * Trident Corporation * Yu Ominae * Tea Flatte * Oboro * Henry Garnum References Category:Spriggan characters Category:Anime and manga characters with superhuman strength Category:Anime and manga characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Anime and manga characters with accelerated healing Category:Anime and manga characters who can teleport Category:Anime and manga sidekicks Category:Fictional French people Category:Fictional werewolves Category:Fictional hybrids Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional private military members Category:Fictional escapees Category:1989 comics characters debuts